Inferno
by Requiem Dancer
Summary: As the hands of Fate toll, the War begins anew. As the Fool watches over, those who bear their seals must prepare for a conflict that only has one crown for the victor.
1. Chapter 1

**47 hours before the First Battle**

The page turned, rough, leathery hands mindlessly flipping to the next page of the book. The priest, his dark eyes weary with stress and his black hair curled around his brow, sighed.

Behind him on a couch, leisurely sprawled across it, a jester in red sat, the bells on the ends of his feet and four pronged hat jingling as he leaned forward. "Seeking advice from God, Master? Perhaps there is a verse that can end this war for you, or a line that shall charm others to peace?"

The priest sighed, his finger slowly pulling away from the page and to his side, the blood red seals crawling up his hand slightly glistening in the warm light of the priest's study. He leaned back on his chair, his bones creaking with lack of use. He had sat at this desk for hours, pondering the options before him. What could he do, when the call for war had already been done? He was one who promoted peace, yet here he was, overseeing a war unlike that of any other.

"No, Ruler. I seek to not end this war not on the Master's terms, but ensure that no one who needs to be hurt has to be." He replied, gritting his teeth as he rested his head on his palms. "But, even as the Day of Reckoning approaches, I cannot feel but lost. I sought a verse to advise me on this matter, yet I come up with nothing."

"Tut tut my Master. Sometimes for the impartial to understand their roles, they must wait to see who they shall favor. After all, a good man would never decline in stopping a bad one, regardless of their supposed impartialness." Ruler easily replied, stretching over the cushion on the end of his seat like a feline.

"Are you saying I should favor whatever Master I declare good? That is not my role nor is it yours Ruler! We shall remain as we must, as overseers and granters of a safe place to rest! Nothing less, nothing more!" The priest yelled as he lay on his hands, the stress of the last several weeks reaching it's boiling point by the Servant's blatant disregard for his role.

"Hmph," Ruler mumbled as he stood up from his couch, leaning over his Master's form, absently flipping through the book. "Getting worked up for such a small thing, you are truly a perfect king." He praised as he dragged his finger over the old pages.

"Be strong, Matthew." Ruler advised, pulling his Master's hand to rest upon the page. For you are the one who shall carry this war to its end." He whispered, before dispersing in a blue light.

Matthew pulled his head up, his eyes following his arm to where his finger lay.

"" _Matthew 24:6, "And you will hear of wars and rumors of wars. See that you are not alarmed, for this must take place, but the end is not yet."_ " He read, his lips turning in a smirk. "For a jester Ruler, you sure are one to be serious about little things." He chuckled, standing up from his desk and grabbing his Bible. "I shall go forward, but I shall not forget to follow my path as I have, for this war shall not be the end of my path."

The Bible was slammed shut.

…

Master Application:

 _Name_ :

 _Alias/Nickname/Title_ : (Optional)

 _Gender_ :

 _Age_ : (Minimum age is 5 years old)

 _Height/Weight_ :

 _Birthplace_ :

 _Appearance_ : (Be at least moderately detailed, include traits such as Command Seal appearance, piercings, tattoos, etc.)

 _Personality_

 _Likes_ :

 _Dislikes_ :

 _Natural Talents_ :

 _Natural Enemy_ :

 _Biography_ :

 _Personality Description_ : (This should be detailed enough that I can get a generalized "feel" for who your character is)

 _Magical Attributes_

 _Origin_ : (Optional)

 _Elemental Alignment_ : (A combination of the available elements: Earth, Fire, Water, Air, and Aether)

 _Magic Circuits_

 _Circuit Quantity_ : (E-A)

 _Circuit Quality_ : (E-A)

 _Magecraft Related Abilities_ :

 _Mystic Codes_ / _Familiars_ : (If Any)

 _Non-Magecraft Abilities_ : (If Any)

 _Master/Servant Relationship_

 _Preferred Class_ : (Do they want an Assassin, a Berserker? If they have none, leave blank)

 _Views of Servants_ : (Are they just tools, like humans, or are something higher?)

 _What would they use a Command Sea for?_ : (Include at least one valid reason, everyone has something they cannot let other's do)

…

Risk: The danger a Servant is to the average Master based on the Servant's personality

Reward: The combat efficiency and power of that Servant

 **Available Servants:**

 _Saber_

"A brother's bond cannot easily just be broken, even in death Master. Keep that in mind, or I shall have your heart."

Risk/Reward: Moderate Risk, High Reward

 _Archer_

"Do you believe in love Master? It is a truly beautiful thing, but oh can it be oh so deadly."

Risk/Reward: Low Risk/Moderate Reward

 _Lancer_

"Master, I am not just a mere beast of war! I am the greatest innovator war will ever know! My name shall be screamed in my homeland as not just a great man, but the Greatest!"

Risk/Reward: Moderate Risk/High Reward

 _Rider_

"I'm Rider…..please….don't look at me like I'm a hero…..I just want to fix a mistake…..a big mistake…."

Risk/Reward: Negligible Risk/Low to Moderate Reward

 _Caster_

"Tell me Master, what do you think of conservatism? To me, it is the most noble of causes. Far too many species die every day because we don't understand our influence on this planet."

Risk/Reward: Low Risk/Moderate Reward

 _Assassin_

"I do not fear...for I am Fear…..Do take care in your sleep….Dreamer…."

Risk/Reward: High Risk/High Reward

 _Berserker_

"I….I….I am…a sword….-ith….give me….give me give me give me BLOOD! I NEED _BLOOOOODD_!"

Risk Reward: High Risk/Low-Of-High Reward.

…

For the unlucky few selected for war, prepare yourselves, for Brotherhood, Love, Patriotism, Murder, and Blood Soaked Regret are all that follow for the Masters of the Holy Grail War.


	2. Chapter 2

The door was quietly shut, his cold blue eyes surveying the small basement space. It had been emptied of the once alchemical storeroom it had been, only a large, intricate carving in it's place, carved a total of four times, and measured thrice. Perfection was a necessary here, a single mark out of place and the entire ritual could go hideously wrong, and he would not be able to recreate it in a timely manner.

In his free hand, Casval held a small, average wooden box. It held no true importance itself, only a basic demon had been attached to it to ensure no one besides him could look inside. Even inside, it was an average, boring object.

In all, it a dull, rusted iron fragment smaller than a fingernail. Centuries of residing in a dark crypt hadn't done any favors in terms of the artifact's condition. But, it's true value relied in where it was held.

A tomb for Trojan soldiers lost in the legendary war between Greece and Troy. Of many things, this iron could be from Achilles's chariot, Hector's helmet, Diomedes's armor, or perhaps it belonged to Helen herself as a piece of her robes. Whatever the hero, an object from that war alone is a fantastic guarantee for victory. Pulling off his gloves, he gazed at his Command Seal.

It was impossibly intricate, a dragon like visage made of jagged lines and intricate wording of a language long lost to the world of men, the dragon's horns being that of another dragon, about to consume it's own tail in the neverending chain of Ouroborus. He had gazed upon it for weeks beforehand, fearing that it would simply disappear in thin air, taking away his chance at victory like the demon had taken his ancestor's life. But, here it still lay, ingrained into his flesh, and he allowed himself a slight smile.

" _ **The Four Prime Factors, the Five Prime Elements, the Six True Magics."**_ He began, his circuits awakening with a jolt. The circle slowly started to glow, a sinister red lighting up the empty room, the stagnant air beginning to slowly circle.

" _ **Rest, Awaken, Rest, Awaken.**_

 _ **From the factors that make the universe, Gravity gives way to Space, Space gives way to Time, Time gives way to Heat and from all Four in union all of the universe is created."**_

The air warped and danced, sparks flying out and bring carried by the storm he had begun to create. Several neared him, but they continued their hypnotic dance around him. He was a pillar, something that even magic wouldn't pass through.

" _ **Rest, Awaken, Rest, Awaken.**_

 _ **From the Five Prime Elements, from Fire all life is born into the universe and to Fire it returns. From the Water we are given life and to the Water our lives are sent back. From the Earth our bodies are shaped and molded and to the Earth our bodies are given back. From Air we are given our first breaths and to the Air we give our last gasps. From the Ether our magic is gifted upon us, and to the Void our magic returns when we perish."**_

Bolts of high powered magic rocketed around him, scorching the circle even deeper into the stone of his basement. Be it a hundred, a thousand years, these burns would stand as a testament to a man who rose to godhood.

" _ **Rest, Awaken, Rest, Awaken.**_

 _ **With all these ingredients and all these powers surely the path to enlightenment may be reached and thus we can reach the Gods and control the Six True Magics."**_

The light reached blinding, the winds became a howl. His hair was blown from it's neat place upon his head, whipping and dancing it's own dance atop the crown of his head.

" _ **If you call to this reason, this desire, come forth! Guardian of the Scales!"**_ He finished, his voice roaring above that of the wind's own cry. In the span of a heartbeat, everything stopped, the winds came to a halt, the light vanished, and for a second, all was peaceful.

As the Servant heeded the call, the circle imploded in magical energy, sending smoke flying through the air, yet Casval did not move. This was it, the Servant who would grant him the means to acquire what so desired.

From the smoke, a woman appeared. She was rather plain physically, her hair and eyes the color of mud, and despite the royal purple sash from her left shoulder to her right hip, she wore basic leather armor with nothing fancy to distinguish her from a common crowd. The bow in her hand was also simplistic, a basic wooden longbow with some polish.

"I am Archer, I have arrived at the summons of my Master," She lazily said, scratching the side of her head and yawning. "You should be him, right?"

"Yes, I am Casval Faust, your Master Archer." He said, bowing slightly out of respect. "If you can be inclined, may I have your true na-" "I'm tired, can I go take a nap Master?" Archer interrupted, yawning loudly.

Casval, in a lapse of control, felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. A Command Seal wouldn't work well as it could on an Archer class, and not knowing her identity today wouldn't infringe on his strategy just yet. He had time, and he could afford some of that time to ensure loyalty.

"I suppose so, there is a guest bedroom upstairs. Please, make yourself-" The Servant had already bolted through the door, leaving him alone in his basement. "Comfortable." He sighed.

…

"Archer has been summoned Matthew." Ruler suddenly commented, his Master mid swirl of a glass of a wine. "We just need to wait for the summons of the other six, and the War can officially begin." Matthew breathed, anxiety crawling up his spine. He had double checked every one of his contacts, ensuring that every detail involving repairmen, a citywide curfew, quadruple checking that appropriate personal had manned the CCTV cameras all across the city, ensuring nothing regarding magecraft would be recorded.

Yet, he still felt unprepared. What had he not done already, what had he missed? He gulped at his wine, eagerly swallowing it all down, before quickly filling it to the brim.

"Doesn't the Bible say not to do things in excess?"

"Given the circumstances, I believe I can be forgiven." Matthew muttered in response as he drank greedily from his glass.

"Hmph, it is a sad day when a priest becomes a drunk." Ruler snickered.

"I'm far from a drunk, and I'll bet the kings you served drank far more than this at just breakfast." Matthew replied, putting the cork back in the bottle.

"Oh certainly Matthew, you may as well be abstinent compared to the fools I served!" Ruler joked, laughing in an odd way. His laughter sounded hollow, fake. But, in the weeks he had him around, Matthew had quickly gotten used to the jester and his broken laughter.

Raising his almost empty glass up to eye level, he made an impromptu toast. "May this war end peacefully." He wished, before emptying his cup.

…

The morning after her summoning, Archer had done about everything besides being what he expected from a legendary hero. She was lazy, more interested in the comics one of his maid's sons had in his room, and after his senior maid had accidentally dropped a plate, she had screamed and ran into a closet, hiding inside for several minutes.

There was the thought to order the Servant to commit suicide, but her high rank of Independent Action and Magic Resistance made that an impossible option. He had hardly had a conversation with her besides the summoning, mostly due to her not being awake or not caring enough. But, something told him to be patient.

"So where's the war Master?" In the first time in the two days she had been summoned, she finally came to him on her own free will.

"In Germany, the Einzbern want this war close at hand." Casval responded as he checked and rechecked his belongings, ensuring all he needed would be taken in bulk, and each case had proper protections on them.

"Einzbern, Einzbern, hmmmmm." She tapped her lips. "Nope, not ringing any bells, who are they?"

"In short, they created the Grail War alongside two other families centuries ago when magecraft was heavily prosecuted by the Church, but due to all the Wars failing in creating an actual wish, they've decided that since they no longer need to fear prosecution, it is necessary recreate it in their homeland. I've heard rumors that one of the Masters is a homunculus from the Association, mostly to see if the war works properly."

Archer frowned. "So what, we're the test dummies so they can swoop in and get the Grail. Feels like we're being stiffed."

Casval smirked, very lightly as he rolled out his knife set, picking one up and pulling it close to his eyes, checking for any imperfections. "Of course, they assume that since of their power in the Clock Tower, we will just willingly give the Grail to them in fear of repercussion." He put down the knife he was inspecting, turning to his Servant.

"But tragically, I hate politics, and I have one of the greatest warriors of Troy."

"Ah, you do me too much justice Master. I'm just a coward with one hell of a shooting eye." She replied flippantly. Casval's face returned to his stone expression. "That shall suffice, after all I don't plan on risking my life when you can attack from range."

...

"Oh come on officer! I wasn't being that rowdy!" The young woman pouted, her blonde hair being whipped side to side as she shook her head in rebellion. "I know better now, just give me a warning and you can be on your way!" Erika begged.

"I should have stopped given you warnings three warnings ago Ms. Hearn. Given the amount of noise complaints so far, it's a miracle you haven't been fined yet for disturbing the peace." He commented as he reached for the pocket on the front of his shirt.

" _Welp, time to use Ol' Reliable."_

She raised her hand in front of his face, then let smoke out from her finger, quickly forming a kanji. _"I'll get off with a warning, then you go on your way."_ She intoned, the cop's surprised expression quickly changing to a tired one.

"I'll, let you off with a warning…this time only!" He slurred, his eyes drooping and his hands going limp by his sides. "Have a, have a pleasant day ma'am." He drunkenly saluted, before dragging his feet away from the door of her house.

"And good riddance!" A loud, crackly voice yelled from deeper in the house, Erika whirling around. "Really Hi! He's a police officer!"

The red fox, stiches separating the bits of slightly different colored fur, at least looked ashamed. "Fuu apologizes on Hi's behalf. He's overprotective after-No I'm not! Shut up Fuu!" The spindly voice cut back in, the multiple personalitied fox arguing with itself.

"It's fine, but could you two tell everyone else they all have to work on calming down? You guys and your arguments are getting way too loud!"

"Not my fault Fuu here doesn't know how to have fun!" "Fuu know plenty, but his unfortunate companion is far too crazy for his tastes." "ARE YOU CALLING ME CRAZY?!" The fox yipped at itself, before rolling on the floor and attacking its tail. "How you like this bitch!" "Fuu doesn't mind as you enjoy it." "DAMNIT!"

"GUYS! This is exactly what I was talking about! Everyone else just hears a dog freaking out! Do you understand how hard it is to make a half decent Bounded Field that doesn't send giant alarms to any magus worth their salt so people can't hear you?"

"Master, is that a trick question? Because Fuu and Hi know all of your spells, as we are your familiar." The fox replied as it followed Erika deeper into her Western style home. "Of course Fuu knows."

In her amazingly dignified response, Erika stuck out her tongue at the familiar. "Then Hi should learn to quiet down!"

"Oh trust me Master! I've been sharing the same skin as this dolt since you created us, and do you understand how annoying he is! NO! YOU DON'T! BECAUSE YOU DON'T HEAR HIS THOU-"A very light firebolt smacked the fox in the face, not enough to harm but enough to send him back a step.

"I'll crank the heat up to eleven if you don't learn your lesson Hi!" She threatened as she walked into her kitchen, grabbing a box from her cupboard, filled with sweet, rice flavored goodness, bringing it to the small breakfast bar, grabbing a skewer of _dango_ and eating all four in a single bite, polishing off the stick.

"You eat way too much wagashi Erika, Fuu recommends restraint in order to preserve your health." Fuu recommended as he trotted and laid down at her feet.

"Hey, I may die in a week, so I say indulge!" She proudly yelled, flinging her hands up to the ceiling. "Let's have some fun!"

"Now you're talking Master! Let's do something stupid and not regret it!" "Fuu is now worried."

…

Several days, hypnotisms, a long, boring plane ride, and an equally long bus ride that bored her half to death and nearly made Hi scream, they finally arrived in the city of Roterfluss.

It was very, rural to say the least. The town was probably a sum total of a decent sized market district, then two small housing districts. Of course, the river the town was named for was pretty, and there was a handful of people fishing and, were those people washing their clothes in it? _"Weird, backwater people."_ She muttered under her breath as the bus continued past the market, only a handful of people loitering around, and started on a dirt road leading into a nearby forest.

For several minutes, silence and occasionally a twig breaking was the only sound, the nearly empty bus being jostled by little bumps in the road here and there. Overall, a smooth ride.

As the bus jostled one more time, the woods seemed to part aside in respect. Respect for the massive graveyard in a clearing in the middle of the forest. She looked out of the window as the bus began to slow, seeing only small markers stretch, a the treeline creating a massive circle around the graves. Some were new, only several years old, while others had degraded all the way down to just a small stone, marking a long rotted corpse.

And in the center of this graveyard, stood a small church.

…

In a dingy, black basement, a small group of men and women stood around a magic circle. The scent of iron filled the air, the blood soaked circle of impossible to describe runes and symbols glowing unnaturally in the darkness.

As the chant continued, the blood began to burn and boil, churning from its restraints. All of the group began to panic, as they felt control of the ritual being ripped from them. Their plan to summon a Servant with all of their collective power was failing, because _something else_ was summoning the Servant.

With a final push of energy, the circle imploded with the force of a magical hand grenade, the ground shattering and flying out in all directions, lacerating flesh and bone in their paths.

But, the ritual had not failed. Something now manifested in the crater, this something slowly congealing into a small mass, its very purpose unknown to it. It investigated itself, tracing its origin as far back as it could. It was old, as old as humans, stretching back to their earliest memories. It was their opponent, by its very nature.

But, its vessel would not last long. It had to find something to sustain itself. The vessel needed something to keep it full, before it leaked out entirely. But before it was able to find it's sustainment, it had its purpose to fulfill.

Spread fear, to all humans who fall to the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

The door to the church swung open, Erika proudly stepping inside. "Mister Overseer!" She yelled out to the empty church. The birch pews were empty, and the black altar stood unattended.

"Eh?"

"Fuu believes the overseer isn't in Master." Fuu stated, before Hi yipped. "Oh really jackass? What could have possibly led you to that conclusion?! The dead silence and lack of a pedophile?!"

"Knock it off Hi." Erika muttered as she stepped deeper inside, the familiar treading behind her. "Still, it's odd. The overseer should be here, maybe he went to take a piss?"

"Or he has a dungeon of children in the basement and he's using their souls to charge his magical death machine!" Hi "helpfully" commented.

A door at the side of the building creaked open, a man stepping through the door. "Nah, he's just occupied." He said, light blonde hair and deep blue eyes sparkling in the afternoon sunlight, his priest robes several sizes too big on his diminutive frame. "Hello! How may I help you today?"

"See? Look at that face and tell me he doesn't spike the communion wine!" Hi asked shamelessly.

"Hi. Shut up." Erika ordered, looking at the happy priest. "Are you not the overseer? Where is he?"

"He's perfectly fine I assure you Miss. I assume you're here for that nasty little squabble happening in I say… a day or two?" He counted on his fingers before shrugging. "I'm here to help him with the stress, and management of his position."

"Oh….Okay?" Erika replied, not really sure what else to say. "I suppose that makes sense. Kinda."

"Well of course it does you silly goose! You here to chit chat, or are you registering?" He cheerfully asked.

"Register." She raised her hand, revealing her circular command seals. "I, Erika Hearn, plan on becoming the Master of Saber as quickly as possible." The priest smiled sheepishly as she finished, snickering behind his hand. "A hair too late for that my dear. Saber was summoned last night."

"What?!" She squawked, Hi laughing at her feet. "Uh, okay I'll summon Archer! They're one of the strongest classes with their Noble Phantasms!"

"That was yesterday too." He replied, Erika's dreams of summoning a jacked titan of muscle with an awesome sword or a devilish rouge being crushed immediately. "Bullshit! Damnit, fucking cockatiel!" She growled, Hi now rolling around as he began full on cackling.

"Lancer's still free though." "Well that's great! Wanna know what every single Heroic Spirit I can think of using a spear has in common?"

The priest, who she was now mentally calling the Dumb Blonde, stuck out his tongue in concentration. "Well, Cu Chulainn died by circumstances, Diarmuid of the Love Spot accidentally charmed his boss's wife, and Karna of India was killed when his chariot got stuck and was shot in the back."

"Do you not see the correlation! All of them have the worst possible luck imaginable! I'd rather summon Caster than Lancer! Or Assassin! The classes who can only kill damn Masters!" She yelled, grabbing her hair as Fuu bopped himself on the head, Hi growling at him.

"Well, then I guess it's going to waste." The priest sighed. "Such a shame, it was so hard to obtain this catalyst well." Erika blinked. "Eh? What catalyst? Aren't the church supposed to be impartial?"

"Correction, the Overseer is supposed to be impartial." He reminded with a 'tut tut' as he walked behind the altar and grabbing a book. "I can't even be called a priest in the slightest tier, which means I can do this." He explained, handing the book to Erika.

"This Servant should be able to avoid the pesky Magic Resistance problem, and his luck shouldn't be half bad. After all, he did prove something very important." He continued, Erika glazing over the cover. She knew some English and German thanks to her dad, but the language on the book may as well be Pig Latin. She started to pull open the book's cover-Blonde slammed his hand on the cover, keeping it shut.

"Sorry, it's a very old book that I'd rather not have it be destroyed before it fulfills its purpose." He apologized, a way too creepy look on his face as he gently pushed her to the door. "Fight well Erika Hearn, and perhaps you shall be rewarded with your life when the storm is over." He stated grandly, closing the door in her face.

"Yep, definitely a pedophile. Nobody normal says poetic shit like that."

"Hi I swear to every goddamn kami in existence, shut up."

...

 **Personal Skill** :

 _Powerless Shell_ : A+

A skill that makes the user difficult to perceive as a Servant, declining one's parameters and suppresses one's Skills. A useful skill for reconnaissance or scouting.

...

Ruler sighed as the door shut, ruffling up his hair out of its neat cut. "She's gone now Master. You can come out from your shadow."

As the same door from earlier opened, Matthew kept a neutral expression as he walked to a window, watching the Japanese girl walk away with the fox right next to her feet. "She was given the appropriate catalyst, correct?"

"Of course, with that catalyst there is no other option than summoning Caster. But, I question your choice in the Heroic Spirit."

The priest scoffed. "You questioning my actions? How out of character for you Ruler. Normally you wouldn't degrade yourself to such levels when you already know the answer." He stated as the jester snickered as he materialized his costume.

"Of course, but I desire to hear you say it yourself. If you're taking my words to heart, I'd enjoy seeing what you plan to do."

"It is all rather simple Ruler. I have only a limited amount of catalysts I can obtain without draining church funds too much, and I believe I picked the correct one for my plans once this war concludes."

The jester laughed again as he stalled over to his Master, pulling himself to his face. "How amusing, my foolish Master is still trying to hide from me. You know you hold no secrets from me, I can see through as clear as glass."

With a smirk, the jester backed away. "But, you'll talk. They all did before, and all humans are the same in the end. Our greatest strength and weakness in the end."

...

The sun was rising, gently illuminating the beautiful mountainside and forest, the creek trickling as water cascaded over the stones on the riverbed.

Yet, this all went over his head, as the only thing that mattered was the steel in his hands. Again and again he had tempered it, days spent slaving away at its design. The bend was just slight enough to not sacrifice blade length for speed, the thickness was only comparable to a fingernail, yet was as tough as an oni's skin.

He held it, giving a few practice swings as he stepped from his small forge to a target. Three bundled up tatami mats, wound tightly enough that any blade short of perfect would be immediately caught. Only one forged by a master craftsman was worth even attempting one, much less three.

He held it level to the mats, aiming to cut it perfectly level to the ground. He held it back, and quicker than an arrow's flight he attacked. From one end to the other, it would need enough for e to throw one of these mats several meters away from him.

The cut was perfect, but the blade was imperfect.

...

The boy, Kenji Tachibana, nearly leaped out of his bed in an onslaught of fear he had not felt until only the night before. The dream was so massively vivid, he could still see the shimmer of the sword as the sun beat down on his skin. Of course, there was a very large reason for this dream.

Sitting cross legged, ash coated knucles clawing his knees through his patchy and dirty kimono, his eyes desperately shut in an attempt to hold madness at bay, sat his Servant, Berserker. The air was coated in a film of his madness, that if he hadn't seen it before he would probably freeze in terror and recognition of the stronger being.

In between breathes, the Servant said something to him, his old Japanese accent making him sound like a foreigner in his own country. Through their link, Kenji knew it was a small amount of "Good morning" and the word "Kill" over and over again.

"G-good morning Berserker. Stay in spirit form, please." He ordered, the Servant nodding with a groan before dissipating into thin air, yet the aura didn't vanish, only weakening slightly.

The teen, shaking off the massive fear he got from the Servant, no, his Servant! How the hell did he get into this mess!

…

It was cold in the home, the winter chill of the outside elements easily penetrating the relatively open house. But he felt none of it. As he ran an additional lap, his blood boiled within his veins from the physical strain.

Nineteen laps had been finished, and he was coming up on the cusp of completing his twentieth when the sun flashed in his eyes. Distracted momentarily, he didn't see the rock he had successfully avoided the last nineteen laps, and slammed his toes into it.

For a brief second, he was airborne. After said second of weightlessness, he was acquainted painfully with the dirt, catching a mouthful of dirt and a rock to his forehead.

A door slid open on the house. "Did you fall nii-chan? Again?" A soft, quiet voice asked. If he wasn't currently spitting out dirt, he would have said something about her stating the obvious, but he was too concerned with spitting out said dirt. "Yeah, I fell. Again."

The curvy dark haired teenager giggled as her brother dusted himself off, before gasping. "Nii-chan, you're bleeding!"

"Yep." He grunted as he wiped at the blood, grimacing. "It's only a little cut, so I'll be fine."

"Hold on, this a good time for practice. Come here and I'll heal it." She said, hints of an orderly tone in her voice.

Sighing, he walked up to the raised balcony, dramatically falling backwards onto his rear. Delicately taking his head into her hands, she closed her eyes. A slight warmness spread from his temples to his forehead; a pleasant tingling sensation.

After a second, she pulled her hands away, Kenji wiping away non-existent sweat. "How do you feel?" He asked, her slender fingers falling into the lap of her robes. "A little lightheaded, but I feel okay."

He smiled. "You're getting better at managing your od nee-san, you don't feel faint or sick anywhere?" He asked, his scarred eyebrow knitting together with it's pair in worry. Putting on a mask he had grown to well to seeing, she smiled. "I feel okay, I promise."

He should push it, make her be honest. Lying about her sickness was dangerous, but he held his tongue and smiled. "Good! Wanna head inside?"

"Gladly."

…

Of course, the morning incident couldn't just be the only problem he would have that day involving his sister. After dinner, they had brought both of the siblings to the local shrine. Their father, a slightly older, rugged looking man who wouldn't look out of place in a manga like Vagabond, was calmly inscribing a large circle in the sand of the small zen garden. To Kenji, he had no idea what he was looking at, the clearly Western circle's complexity going completely his head.

"Circle is completed, offering of blood necessary." Father mumbled, turning to his young daughter. "Hiri, your hand please."

She nodded, pulling back her kimono sleeve to reveal her pale skin to the moonlight. With as much care as he could, he grabbed her hand, lightly slicing her palm. He winced, the mask his sister worse doing little to prevent the pained gasp.

The crimson leaked from her palm, lightly cascading over the ground and into the grooves of the circle. Kenji reached towards her cut. "Father, is so much blood necessary? We don't want her to get sick agai-" "Silence boy, and stand back." He stated coldly.

"We are dying, if we ever want to be remembered as highly as the Western magi then this Grail War is a must. All we can do is have your sister participate in this ritual and bring us respect and power we need." He scolded as he closed his daughter's palm. "Now, Hiri, recite the ritual."

"Y-yes father." She said, closing her eyes as she recounted the aria.

" **Silver and iron of the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The creator is my great master Schweinorg.**

 **The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.**

 **Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill,**

 **Repeat every five times.**

 **Simply, shatter once filled.**

 **I announce.**

 **Your self is under me, our fate is in your sword.**

 **In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.**

 **Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead."** She continued, her legs falling out from beneath her, and Kenji's heart froze in his chest. This was hurting her, he had to stop it now! Before he could even think he was already running to her side.

Then, his foot was caught, and he was thrown forward.

 **You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the-** Kenji!" she cried, as he screamed and landed next to his circle, the stones on the ground spilling his blood into the ritual.

As he watched in horror as the ritual finished, he almost didn't notice as instead of feeling nothing, he felt HIS od being pulled into the circle as it burst in a sudden outflux of pure od.

When the smoke cleared, there _he_ stood. His kimono rotting off one of his shoulders, his hands covered in soot, and an unsuppressed aura of barely restrained rage.

He looked down to Kenji as the command seals finished imprinting themselves on his hand, and grunted.

…

It moved through the home, clinging to the shadows as the pale light from the Moon proved its adversary. It must escape, find its targets and fulfill its purpose. Several more feeble ones were in the mansion, but it was easy to beat them, possessing no true wills to live.

It darted through the countryside, its unmatched speed tearing through plants and beasts alike. Too feeble to use as targets, their minds being pathetic even to the feeble ones. Those who did glimpse its form merely fell, entering the untouchable sleep.

Then, it came upon a home, it was small compared to the mansion, but a feeble one lay inside. Bypassing any defense by breaking in was unnecessary, when slipping through the door frame was easily done. From the small living space to the cooking space, it found its target.

It was sitting at a small chair, looking into a mirror as she fashioned clothing on to her pale flesh. They had to be sick, with eyes of blood and hair of snow, it would require nothing to make them fear. It moved closer, the coldness of its soul permeating the room. Ever so closer, it brought hands to her face.

She gasped, and it launched itself towards her.

But, it recoiled off, the feeling of discomfort from a failed attack scalding its form. She did not fear it, why how why how why how why why why why WHY WHY WHY _WHY WHY_ _ **WHY?!**_

She looked at it, and instead of freezing, recoiling and crying like all the others did, she smiled. "You're back? I-I haven't seen one of you in years."

She spoke to it, but deep in its being, it remembered several of its limbs being born from a child like this woman. They were the same, so It pulled one of the forms she made from its being. A hog, with massive jaws and tusks that would rend the world and devour the flesh of little girls who didn't behave, yes this form was one of hers.

"But, what are you doing here?" She asked as she stood up and kneeled by its form. It was depleting, fast. Soon it would be gone. So it told her, and she panicked. "But, now? After so long you're just going to say goodbye! You, you were my friend!"

Friend, not friend, merely an existence she made. But if it was to be friend, then it would match it. So it told her that it could be saved, if she made a pact.

"Please! I'll do anything!" She cried as she pulled it close, stroking its fur.

It said to make a pact with it, to help it fulfill its duty. If they were friends then she must accept, letting it die would not help it as a friend does.

"Yes! I promise I'll do anything to help you!" She cried. Her soul opened to it, it felt energy flow into it, the mark of control appearing onto her flesh.

It told her she was a good friend, and it purred to ease her mind.

...


End file.
